


［铁虫/PWP］Mr.Parker的特殊包裹

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 新年第一辆车！双向还债*雷爽文，慎入*写的很烂还很ooc的双总裁车*道具play，有对道具的描写*限制高潮*轻微的放置play*咬*被x哭，x晕我的锅我写的太慢了，应该昨天发的文拖到了今天该说的都说了，踩了雷还来ky我就骂人了。





	［铁虫/PWP］Mr.Parker的特殊包裹

-

包裹是在Peter回家前到的。

最让Tony郁闷的事情莫过于出差了整整一周的Peter Parker回来的第一件事居然不是和老情人好好亲热一番，而是跑到他那个该死的公司里去开个什么狗屁会议，Tony翘着腿坐在Peter家的沙发上，他就有些纳闷了，公司里的那些老秃头就比他好？能让他Peter Parker把他晾在豪宅里，陪他们去开会，Tony光是想想就气的牙痒。

他们连一面也没见着，Tony还被Peter的那个助理塞了个快递盒子，说是让他回家看看，Tony看着那个放在桌子上的快递盒子，复写纸留下淡淡的一个印子，证明那是日理万机Mr.Parker亲自签过的，他回忆着那个小助理一脸羞涩的非要他自己动手拆开看看他们的Parker总裁买了什么宝贝。

Tony小心的撕开了粘在上面的胶带，被封口的箱子敞开口，露出了里面的泡泡纸，Tony掀开泡泡纸，里面的东西却让他愣了一下，在那堆零散的小盒子里，那个装着一个猫猫形状的跳蛋的盒子让人一眼就能看见，甚至还在盒子外面贴心的备注了一句可远程手机操控，恶趣味至极，除此之外就是一大堆不可描述的东西，甚至是Tony都不知道要怎么使用的东西，还有一些他用不上的，比如说那盒冈本001，Peter开窍的同时忘记了，他们做爱，Tony是永远不会乖乖带上避孕套让Peter省事的。

Peter回家的时间并不算晚，他至少在黄昏前回了家，因为他想快点洗个热水澡，然后舒舒服服的去睡一觉，他打开家门，把公文包和手里的西装随手的放在了门口的柜子上，他换上拖鞋，活动着脖子走进客厅，一周的出差让他并不舒服，十分恋床的Peter甚至连觉都没怎么睡好。

“晚上好Mr.Parker，你显然是忘了我这个老情人了。”

当Peter打开卧室的灯，坐在沙发上的Tony问候着Peter，他这才想起来家里还有个更麻烦的Tony Stark，他捂着脸走到沙发前坐下他揉了揉头发看着Tony，面前的人脸上带着笑容，手里还拿着一杯刚倒好的白开水，那殷勤模样让人一看就知道没好事发生。

“你怎么了，什么好事让你舍得留着等我那么久。”Peter喝着水，看着Tony，他觉得今晚他不光能睡个好觉，说不定他明天都不用下床，他看着Tony，从茶几下面掏出来了一个快递箱放在他的面前，上面还有他管用的签名方式，Peter放下杯子，他打开箱子一个角，那掉出来的冈本001就掉到了Peter腿边。

“Tony！”

Peter吼着，掉出来的东西从他腿上滑着掉到了旁边让Peter还没看清箱子里的东西就已经红了脸，他快速捡起那盒掉出来的扔到了Tony怀里，转身就要提着箱子扔掉却被Tony从背后抱着，他不得不承认Tony Stark就是他的克星，Tony埋在Peter的颈间，鼻息打在他敏感的脖子上，更要命的是Tony轻轻的咬住了他敏感的耳垂，那一箱子情趣道具就那么撒了一地，那种酥麻感让他有些腿软，他被推拉着跌回了沙发上，本是一个从后抱着的动作换成了Tony压着他，他还没有睁开眼，Tony就慢慢的贴近他的耳边说：“你觉得我会轻易放过你吗Mr.Parker？我对你出差回来第一件事就是跟老秃头开会很有意见的...何况你还买了这么多新玩具，那就陪你玩玩看，我居然想不到出差一周你居然能玩这么多玩具。”

“你明明知道不是我的...你放开...唔！”

Tony说的倒是很委屈，不知道什么时候连领带都扯了下来绑在了Peter的手腕上，粉白花纹的领带被打成了一个小小的蝴蝶结来困住Peter，一切都是像有预谋的一样，Tony的大拇指和食指捏着他的下巴，微微抬起，他用嘴巴堵上了Peter那张不断说话的嘴，Tony开始的时候吻的很深，在撩拨起Peter的欲望后却又吻的很浅，想要让Peter自己索取一样，他向来不喜欢在开始做之前吻太久，他认为那种深情温存的事情应该留到结束。

一个吻在足够的时间里结束，分开的两瓣唇瓣拉出一条细细的银丝，在拉的足够长之后又断开，消失在Peter那件揉皱的白衬衫中，他的领带在亲吻的过程中就被扯开，白衬衫上的扣子也被胡乱的揪开，Peter白皙的胸膛在半遮掩的衬衫中间，细细的亲吻着Peter的脖颈，他早就发现了这是Peter浑身上下最敏感的地方，单是吻落在那里就让Peter抑制不住的咬着嘴唇，Tony舔舐着Peter敏感的脖颈，牙齿轻轻咬在Peter的脖颈上，这让Peter轻轻的叫出了声，Tony用舌尖继续向下舔去，在锁骨的地方留下了许多个深红的吻痕。

不大的沙发上并不好施展，Tony也没有要换到近在咫尺的床上去的意思，他扯开Peter那件已经没有遮蔽能力的白色衬衫，揉捏着两坨柔软的乳肉，Peter咬紧下唇让呻吟声从鼻尖发出，变得娇媚了许多，Tony俯身含住其中一颗，温热的口腔包裹着挺立的乳尖让Peter惊叫一声，他身上还挂着那件已经敞开的衬衫，领带也挂在脖子上，歪在一边，被捆住的双手没办法推开Tony，乳尖被Tony含在嘴里吮吸着，另一颗被Tony用手指揉捏着，他的舌头在乳晕上打转，牙齿不断的碾压着那颗挺立起的乳尖，他不冷落任何一边，轮番吮吸着两颗粉嫩的挺立，吮吸的滋滋声在卧室里回荡着，胀大的通红的乳尖亮晶晶的，Peter闭着眼睛，脸颊却是烧的粉红，他微微张开沾满津液亮晶晶的嘴唇呼吸着，他额头上已经有了一层薄薄的汗，他枕在垫子上，手被捆绑着放在了胸前，Tony从那箱情趣道具里捡起来一个黑色的蕾丝眼罩蒙在Peter的眼睛上，他亲了亲Peter的额头，解开了Peter的裤子。

他三两下扒下来了那条西装裤，连同那条内裤一起扔在地上，现在Peter身上除了那件没有遮挡作用的衬衫外就剩下脚上那双黑色的袜子，其他地方一丝不挂，没有了衣物的束缚的玉茎挺立起来，Tony从小茶几下拿出来原先放那的润滑剂，他沾了满手，缓缓地插进那紧致的后穴里，温热的肠壁紧紧的包裹着那进来的一根手指，等到有了些缓和Tony才开始慢慢的模仿着性器在后穴的活塞运动在后穴里抽查起来，Peter透过黑色的蕾丝模糊的看到玩弄着他的后穴的Tony，他仰着脖子小声的呻吟，不时的配合着抽查的深入和手指的增加发出一两声低喘，他并没有按照平常的扩张，只是刚刚好进了三根手指就停止了扩张运动，Peter疑惑之余，也不忘记好毒舌几句：“怎么了？你那里是缩水了吗Tony？那可不....唔！你放进来什么了...！”

“小怪兽跳蛋，这不是你爱的玩具吗。”

Tony拿着那个纸盒认真的将产品名称念给Peter听，他在Peter话都没说完的时候就将一个跳蛋趁机推了进去，温热的肠道触碰到冰凉的跳蛋开始紧紧的缩了起来，冰凉的小猫跳蛋被穴肉包裹住，小小的东西在肠道里因为润滑剂的缘故不断往下坠，却又滑不出去，他躺在沙发上，不断的收缩后穴，想要收紧那个不断往外滑的跳蛋，他还没有控制住后穴里向外滑的跳蛋，被打开开关的小东西就在后穴里震动了起来。

“啊...！天...你快拿出去唔....”

Peter仰着头尖叫，后穴的小东西不断的震动，却没一点快感，让肠壁更加难受的缩了起来，原先不断下坠的跳蛋被打开了震动开关后不断的向最深处进去，震动带来的酥麻感让Peter蜷缩起来了脚趾也他不断的用侧脸蹭着身下的沙发靠垫，不知道是汗液还是眼泪沾湿了那块黑色的蕾丝眼罩，被绑住的双手攥在一起，快感传遍了全身。

Tony抓住了前端的玉茎，上下的撸动安抚着高高挺起的玉茎，Peter仰起脖子，红润的嘴唇里不断吐出一次次绵长的呻吟，可是Tony执意不要想让他舒坦似的，他安抚Peter就要到达高潮时，又放开，等他再次握住那根玉茎时，一根细细的橡胶棒插入了Peter的尿道，堵住了Peter不能高潮。

“唔...啊...嗯！你...”当堵住他尿道的橡胶棒也开始震动时，Peter已经连一句完整的话都要说不出来了，后穴里的跳蛋只会给他带来痒痒的酥麻感，没有丝毫快感不说反而让他有些欲火难耐，堵在前端让他没有办法达到高潮的橡胶棒不断的震动让他想要射精，却有没有办法，Tony没有别的动作，只是将Peter放在一边，他坐在一旁摆弄着手机，不断的让后穴里的跳蛋忽快忽慢的，他的呻吟声里染上了哭腔，眼角的泪水打湿了蕾丝眼罩，Tony心疼的扯下眼罩，亲吻着Peter的面颊，意犹未尽的舔了舔Peter的鼻子，最后亲吻上那片红润的嘴唇。

“Tony...唔...求你...嗯！”

Peter泪眼汪汪的看着他，希望Tony能够给他来个痛快，后穴的酥麻真的太折磨人了，Tony却安慰的亲了亲他的嘴唇，他摘掉了Peter的眼罩，揉着他一头柔软的卷发坐了回去，其实Tony也没多好受，那一声声呻吟和低喘让他下面都要憋的爆炸了，可他依然想要Peter主动：“想要就要自己来哦。”

Tony解开自己的皮带和裤子最上面的那粒纽扣，他为Peter不知道减轻了多少，到底是被快感折磨的收不住了，Peter主动的趴在Tony腿上，乖巧的用牙齿咬着拉开了那个金属拉链，他咬着Tony内裤的一角将Tony的内裤拉下，忍耐了很久的巨物从内裤里弹了出来，Peter犹豫的凑近Tony的阴茎，张开嘴巴含住了顶端，他一点一点的吞吐着那根巨大的阴茎，生涩的技巧掩盖不住他急切的心情。

Tony的被Peter温热湿润的口腔包裹住，来回的吞吐使有一颗尖尖的牙齿不断的蹭过柱身，他柔软的舌头无意滑过最顶端的马眼让Tony按压着Peter的后脑低喘着，他不断的调高Peter后穴跳蛋的速度，不得不加快速度讨好Tony，Tony的忍耐也达到了顶点，他将手机随手扔到了地毯上，他解开了Peter手上的领带，抓住了Peter的肩膀，让Peter背对着他，Tony一把拽出来了后穴里那个还在抖动的跳蛋随手扔到了地上，换成了他的阴茎插入进去。

“嗯！啊...Tony...”

Peter模糊的叫着Tony的名字，后穴有了前面的润滑和跳蛋的扩张，Tony巨大的阴茎进入也更加顺利，他缓缓地插入，没等后穴适应太久，Tony就在后穴里快速的抽插起来，一双手不断的揉捏着Peter柔软的臀肉，Tony的抽插满足了那颗不称职的跳蛋带来的酥麻感，Peter闭着眼睛抓着沙发靠背上的软垫，呻吟声和喘息声交融在一起，肉体碰撞的声音在整个卧室里显得淫靡不堪，后穴里不断向深处插入的阴茎给了Peter十足的快感，眼角的泪水不断溢出，脸颊和眼角一起泛起了粉红色，汗水沾湿的卷毛搭在额头，随着Peter摇晃着。

Tony加快了抽插的速度，他每一下都撞入最深处让Peter流着眼泪大声呻吟着，在撞到穴内那块敏感地带时Peter大声的尖叫起来，接下来的每一下抽插都落在了那里，Peter的呻吟声逐渐由大转小，当Tony最后狠狠的撞击了后，他拿下了Peter玉茎前端的橡胶棒，他射在了Peter的后穴里，而玉茎喷射出来的点点浊白粘在了Peter的小腹和那件松垮的白衬衫上。

等Tony亲吻着Peter的脸蛋抽出阴茎时，Peter已经不知道什么时候昏睡过去了，出差的一周他并没有休息好，加上刚刚激烈的性爱让他在最后高潮的时候昏睡过去，他把Peter抱起来，认命的开始清理后穴里的精液，只有在这时候，Tony才会想起来那盒飞到他身上来的冈本001。

 

END-

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的。


End file.
